Amy Farrah Fowler/Gallery - Herself
Hot Amy.jpg|The many faces of Amy. S6EP02 - Amy.jpg|Her plan for marrying Sheldon. S6EP01 - Amy standing up to Sheldon.jpg|Waiting for a commitment. Amy saying goodnight to Sheldon.jpg|Talking to Sheldon from out of state. HappyAmy.png|Waiting for the key to "their" apartment. Amy.jpg|Amy unusually happy. TBBT 6x03 Amy.jpg|Amy and Death Star cake. Novel17.png|Amy at work. Contradictions - Amy.jpg|Amy on the science panel. The friendship contraction amy.jpg Prin17.png|Amy wants Sheldon to kiss Snow White to wake her up. amy smiles.jpg|Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler. amy and her heels.gif|Amy and her yellow heels. Sol17.jpg|Amy doesn't understand Leonard. Sol18.jpg|I miss him. Amy and her moustache.jpg|hand mustache Solo5.png|Amy happy at performing science. amy and the slumber party.png|Amy reading from Wikipedia on slumber party's activities. amy-farrah-fowler_187317.png|Amy smiling. HPAmy.png|Amy dressing as a Harry Potter wizard. AB6.png|Sexy Amy wizard. cv14.jpg|Amy spicing up their sex life. Cv19.jpg|Sexy Amy. bn13.png|Sheldon said that it was a great day for female genital. bn51.png|...something to do with trains? No. bn56.png|I thought I’d let Harry Potter make things hotter. bn57.png|Seducing Sheldon. bn72.png|Is this about the baby? bn74.png|Is this about the baby? bn75.png|Go away. Tu1.png|Amy looking sad after Raj drives off her new friend. Ext9.png|Amy talking to Sheldon at home in Texas. IWL1.png|Amy diagrams the premise how Sheldon has affected everyone. Val13.png|Amy jealous of Howard and Bernadette's romancing. everybody hurts.gif|A devastated Amy playing "Everybody Hurts" on her harp. amy hungover.jpg|Amy is hungover the morning after passing out on her bathroom floor. Amy''s field is more superior.jpg|Explaining why her field of study is more superior to Sheldon's. amy and tumor.png|Amy slicing a brain specimen to check out for tumor. Amy in her bridesmaid dress.gif|Amy trying out a bridesmaid dress. S5EP16 - Amy in her lab.jpg|Amy in her lab. The Launch Acceleration Amy.jpg|Amy smiles at Sheldon. TBBT 6x03 Amy.jpg|Amy. Wild8.png|Amy looking at her phone. Ghj12.png|Amy introducing her amazing behind the scenes wedding video. Sick2.png|Amy hears that Sheldon wants to apply vapor rub to her chest. Sick1.png|Amy at home with the flu. Amy busy with her work.png|Amy busy with her work. amy on skype.png|Amy teaching Sheldon muscle-relaxing massage technique. MrsZack13.png|Amy and the rumba. amy devastated.jpg|Amy is devastated after being left out by the girls who went bridesmaid dress shopping without her. amy post-date with Stuart.jpg|Amy saying goodbye to Stuart after their date in front of her apartment. S5EP16 - Amy in her lab.jpg|Amy in her lab. The weekend vortex amy frowns.jpg|Amy frowns to hear her plans with Sheldon may be disrupted. Amy farrah fowler.jpg|Amy Farrah Fowler. amy as maid of honor.jpg|Amy dressed up in her maid of honor dress with her tiara. Wild8.png|Amy looking at her phone. Ghj14.jpg|Amy left out of dress shopping. FI26.png|Have you seen Sheldon? FI19.png|Making Sheldon Strawberry Quik to calm him down. Comic11.png|Amy wondering if Penny picked up a girl at a bar. Gut1.jpg|Enjoying a spanking. Stage11.jpg|Giving advice to Sheldon. Nova22.png|Getting ready to party in Vegas. Eq33.png|Sheldon the dizzy Amy that she can't use his bed. Eq30.png|Describing her prom dance with a mop. Eq23.png|Amy shows off her dress. Eq21.png|Amy dressed for their prom. Eq1.png|Sheldon tells Amy he loves her. Urn16.png|In the hospital waiting room while Leonard has his surgery. Urn12.png|In the hospital waiting room while Leonard has his surgery. Nose5.png|Playing a game with Sheldon. Asd23.png|Amy as Amelia, the character in her fan fiction story. Pants19.png|Discussing the upcoming visit of the guys' mothers. PAnts27.png|Amy smiling at Sheldon. Pants26.png|Flowers to Sheldon are "dead plant genitals". TO24.png|I broke up the mood? TO23.png|Don't you see the irony? TO22.png|Amy mad at Sheldon. TO21.png|Sheldon doesn't get her sarcasm. TO53.png|Amy needs a break from Sheldon. TO52.png|Being your girlfriend is so challenging. TO51.png|Good bye, Sheldon. MM8.jpg|Amy alone again. UnhappyAmy.png|Amy unhappy with Sheldon. Po31.png|Telling Sheldon she needs time. Po27.png|Um... Po16.png|It's over! Po8.png|Still thinking about their relationship. Po6.png|Sheldon keeps calling Amy. Wd22.png|Did I do the right thing? Cv19.jpg|Sexy Amy. bn13.png|Sheldon said that it was a great day for female genital. bn51.png|...something to do with trains? No. bn56.png|I thought I’d let Harry Potter make things hotter. bn57.png|Seducing Sheldon. bn72.png|Is this about the baby? Wd38.png|Amy talking back to Sheldon. Sf20.png|Shocked by Sheldon ranting about them on "Fun with Flags". Sf13.png|Amy talking with Bernadette. Sf1.png|Talking to Sheldon too often. App5.png|Sheldon asking Amy to be his new roommate. Tj5.png|Talking to Bernadette about men. Fenc21.png|Kripke sends her a coffee date request. Fenc17.png|This woman is wearing a dog collar. Fenc6.png|Running into her ex- on the stairs. gc2.png|The poison chart is Sheldon's. gc32.png|I'm getting married in a week. gc57.png|Not showing her infected eye. gc58.png|Looking away from Sheldon. gc59.png|One eye looking toward the camera. gc60.png|Return after 2 to 3 fun-filled days. Fenc62.png|Talking to her ex-, Sheldon. Fenc42.png|Amy understands Stuart's loneliness. Fenc36.png|Amy runs into Sheldon in the stairwell. Fenc30.png|Talking about beginning to date. Fenc29.png|Talking about dating again. Fenc28.png|Kripke sent her a naked picture of himself. HS36.png|Amy isn't happy with the "Find Amy a Man" game. HS34.png|Amy isn't happy with the gang looking for a date for her. HS19.png|Amy isn't happy with the gang looking for a man for her. HS18.png|Um.. HS15.png|She didn't know how her friends would react to her dating. HS14.png|Amy admits to have been dating. HS11.png|Don't read that! TBTA-18.jpg|Amy ready to get married. aws21.png|He said "forever". aws25.png|A little asymmetry looks good. aws87.png|Amy fixing her veil. aws89.png|Bride Amy. aws91.png|It would be super asymmetry? aws99.png|Maybe even at the initial moment of creation... aws144.png|Amy at the altar. HS43.png|Explaining her secrecy. HS48.png|She has seen a couple of guys. Mys2.png|The brain is the sexiest organ. MD11.png|Amy's new daring look. MD7.png|Amy's dating outfit. Ash36.png|On a date with Dave. Ash16.png|What are you all doing here? Ash36.png|Amy on her date with Dave. Aq38.png|Heartbroken after Sheldon turns her down to get back together. Aq35.png|Asking to be Sheldon's girl again. Aq31.png|Sheldon asks about the men she has been seeing. Aq29.png|Uncomfortable conversation with Sheldon. Aq21.png|Talking to Sheldon about seeing her on Thanksgiving. Aq19.png|She has had six dates... Aq17.png|I walked into that one. BD4.jpg|Posing for Sheldon. BD7.jpg|Early morning Sheldon call. Calling Dave.jpg|Asking Dave to dinner. Kl23.png|Getting ready to kiss Dave. Kl18.png|Sheldon is confessing his feelings and confusing Amy. Kl17.png|What? Kl7.png|Confused by Sheldon's rambling. Kl82.png|Mulling over calling Dave for a date. Kl80.png|Talking to Dave Gibbs. Kl79.png|Feeling more comfortable about asking him over for dinner. Amy setting the mood.jpg|Setting the mood. Sheldon thinks it's scary. I dont know what to say.jpg|Amy dumbfounded when she learns of Sheldon's plan to get physical. Sheldon informing Amy of his decision.jpg|Hello? Come in.jpg|Come in! Amy says hi.jpg|Amy ready to do it with Sheldon. Amy is Ready.jpg|Seduction. Bet17.png|You weren't going to spend my birthday with me? Bet16.png|Sheldon, what's wrong? Bet72.png|I'm not that hungry. Bet70.png|Putting her flowers in water. Bet65.png|Sheldon. Come in! Bet62.png|Candlelight and romantic music. Bet46.png|I can't believe it. Bet44.png|Did he tell you he wanted to get intimate? Bet107.png|She enjoyed her first time. BG10.png|You sent it to me at 3 A.M. Bet106.png|Me too! Bet91.png|Waiting nervously in bed. Bet87.png|Amy removing her glasses. Bet84.png|Entering her bedroom for her first time. Bet83.png|Amy is ready for Sheldon. Iss4.png|Um.... Iss3.png|Amy is in Detroit. Iss56.png|Hi Sheldon! Tenas6.png|Amy caught between fiancée and best friend. Tenas9.png|Taking their food since Sheldon thinks she went shopping. Iss50.png|Hi Sheldon! Bu19 (2).png|Amy stayed away while he was sick. Bu13 (2).png|Skyping with her boyfriend. Bu13 (1).png|Trying to say something in a loving and kind fashion. Fe24.png|Meemah doesn't like Amy. Fe18.png|You have a ring? Fe64.png|You have a ring? Fe35.png|Sheldon may be proposing. VV40.png|How sweet. VV30.png|Most people interested in flags will be home alone on Valentine's DFsick2ay. VV7.png|Talking about their relationship. Pn54.png|Amy rocking the mike. BA28.png|Maybe later I can see you in your birthday suit. BA40.png|We've seen each other naked. Kt23.png|She's pregnant, not a bloodhound. Kt20.png|What a nice gift for an astrophysicist. Kt13.png|Checking on the cost of Raj's gift. Kt8.png|Amy has no idea. ju1.png|Amy breaking up. ju2.png|Amy can't read Sheldon's cryptic email. ju5.png|Sheldon's hard to read email. ju6.png|Amy's sign. ju51.png|What did you have in mind? ju52.png|Amy wondering why she had to go home to Skype with Sheldon. Ju3.png|Amy's video image is failing. Bg36.png|When did you get arrested, Sheldon? Bg9.png|Sheldon wants her to define "fun". gt20.png|I don't enjoy our Relationship Agreement meetings. gt21.png|Sorry! gt23.png|Oh Sheldon! gt24.png|I never knew that... gt26.png|Standing committees are so fascinating. gt32.png|There's been a study... fl21.png|We are not going shopping. fl22.png|Confused that Stuart came. fl39.png|Amy quietly listening to Sheldon's apology. fl64.png|She didn't tell us she was getting married. rv15.png|I accept! rv27.png|You're welcomed! rv54.png|Amy watching the drama. rv70.png|They're filling up on bread. Tbbt_10.02_tmm-13.jpg|Bringing Bernie lunch. Redo51.png|Amy providing the music. Mil8.png|Amy twitch. Mil10.png|You lie so well! 10.04 tce-3.jpg|Amy happy about moving in with her boyfriend. Hab10.png|Thinking about living in Biodome. Hab11.png|Thinking about living in Biodome. Hab13.png|Yes?? Hab15.png|Getting advice from Leonard. Hab22.png|Alone at last. Hab26.png|Amy unpacking. Hab45.png|It’s not what you think. tub25.png|I prefer to think of him as high-maintenance. tub42.png|Me. It was mittens. tub52.png|It’s a nice enough spot. tub53.png|You know, if I’m going to start standing up for myself. tub58.png|Sheldon found his spot warm. Who? K75.png|Amy rolls her eyes at Sheldon. K64.png|Happy at the brunch Sheldon set up. K65.png|Amy surprised by the table setting. K47.png|Watching Sheldon open the champagne. K43.png|Amy greeting Stuart. K16.png|Embarrassed. 10.08 tbbi-19.jpg| Stunned Amy. V11.png|Stunned when Sheldon asks about her apartment. V12.png|Trying to deflect Sheldon's inquiries. V13.png|Amy changing the subject. V44.png|Are you saying you’d like to live with me? V45.png|Gasps! V46.png|Whatever! V47.png|Whatever! V66.png|Again pings Amy. V80.png|Countering his donkey argument. Bb10.png|Shocked by Sheldon's baby suggestion. Bb11.png|Make a baby? What are you talking about? Bb13.png|Not right now. Bb19.png|Walking the rose path. Bb20.png|Um? Bb21.png|I thought is smelled like a petting zoo in here. Bb30.png|It was like being hit on by Rat Pack Pee-wee Herman. Bb36.png|That was a close one. CL1.png|Do you want to do some redecorating? CL18.png|Thank you??? CL21.png|I don't think you do. CL30.png|Amy gets called cute. HPAmy.png|Harriet Potter has things on her mind. AB6.png|Amy seducing Sheldon with a Harry Potter theme. HPAmy.png|Amy dressing as a Harry Potter wizard. AB6.png|Sexy Amy wizard. cv14.jpg|Amy spicing up their sex life. Cv19.jpg|Sexy Amy. bn13.png|Sheldon said that it was a great day for female genital. bn51.png|...something to do with trains? No. bn56.png|I thought I’d let Harry Potter make things hotter. bn57.png|Seducing Sheldon. bn72.png|Is this about the baby? bn74.png|Is this about the baby? bn75.png|Go away. Hll10.png|Bernadette had her baby. Hll12.png|Thinking about the Jewish or regular comment about raising Halley. Hll19.png|Amy hears that Mary thought Sheldon would never find a woman. LRA12.png|Am Amy is under the illusion that Penny is upset since she is now hosting it. LRA13.png|Amy about hosting Girl's Night. LRA41.png|I'll miss you more. LRA56.png|Too many clothes for a massage. LRA77.png|Amy laughing at Sheldon's joke per the RA. amy.jpg|Amy. Prin17.png|Amy wants Sheldon to kiss Snow White to wake her up. Eq23.png|Amy ready for the prom. amy smiles.jpg|Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler. MD11.png|Amy's new daring dress. MD7.png|The brain is the sexiest organ. Fig3.png|Amy in her kitchen dressed for Christmas Eve. Amy busy with her work.png|Amy busy with her work. Eq30.png|Amy thinking about her prom clean-up experience. Tums16.png|Oh, look at that pretty bird. Fort41.png|Fort Cozy McBlanket. Zam12.png|Amy figuring out the riddle. amy and her heels.gif|Amy and her new yellow heels. Kt23.png|She's pregnant, not a bloodhound. MM8.jpg|Amy talking to Penny about the breakup. Kt20.png|What a nice gift for an astrophysicist. amy and the slumber party.png|Amy reading from Wikipedia on slumber party activities. amy on skype.png|Amy teaching Sheldon a muscle-relaxing massage technique. CRP19.png|Dr. Lorvis thinks Sheldon knows his way around women. Amy smiles. amy-farrah-fowler_187317.png|Amy smiling. Aq38.png|Brokenhearted after Sheldon says that he doesn't want to get back together. Aq35.png|Joyfully talking to Sheldon. Fenc42.png|Now I understand the rabbit story. Corr6.png|Amy joins the party. App5.png|Amy tells Sheldon hat she won't be his roommate. App3.png|Amy trying to help her ex-boyfriend. Sf20.png|Shocked by Sheldon's angry FWF episode. Sf13.png|I could have been a moment of weakness. Po31.png|Sheldon, you still need to give me time. Po27.png|Amy feeling all alone. Po16.png|What? Tj5.png|Still defending Sheldon. Po8.png|We broke up. Can you come over? Po6.png|I'll try and catch the bridal boutique from here. Ash16.png|What are you doing here, Bernadette? Bet72.png|I'm not that hungry. Fenc62.png|Sheldon leaving Amy after she learns he's dating. Fenc59.png|Unhappy that Sheldon has moved on. Amys8.png|Feeling popular and hip while talking to Penny. CRP7.png|Sheldon does have a way with women. Snap20.png|Stimulating a starfish's pleasure cells. I_dont_know_what_to_say.jpg|I don't know what to say. Bet107.png|Virgin no longer. Bet106.png|After glow. Bet46.png|I can't believe it. Bet44.png|Did he say that? Fenc6.png|Upset Amy. Fenc30.png|Amy joining the party. Fenc29.png|I don't know how to turn guys down. Fenc28.png|Appreciating Barry Kripke in the nude. S6EP02 - Amy.jpg|Amy helping with Bernadette's wedding presents. Snap19.png|Amy working in her lab. Amy_says_hi.jpg|Amy smiling at Sheldon ready for bed. Come_in.jpg|Come in. Fenc36.png|Let's give them a chance to talk. Fig41.png|Amy likes Sheldon's Christmas present. HS36.png|The guys are choosing Amy a date. BA28.png|Maybe later I'll see you in your birthday suit. Amy_is_Ready.jpg|Looking seductive. Zam29.png|Asking Leonard intimate questions. TO24.png|I killed the mood? Ash3.png|Amy happy on her date with Dave. MD11.png|Amy starts dating wearing a new dress. MD7.png|To some people the brain is the sexiest organ. BA53.png|My greatest present was the day you were born. fl64.png|She didn't tell us she was getting married. fl39.png|Amy quietly listening to Sheldon's apology. TO23.png|Do you see the irony in your worship of a man with super speed? TO22.png|Amy is mad at Sheldon. BA28.png|Amy is hoping to spend his the night with him. Iss4.png|Confused at being called an asteroid. Iss3.png|Touched by Sheldon's gesture. Iss1.png|Smiling at Sheldon. Capture-20151208-173915.png|Seductive Amy. Iss50.png|That's so romantic. Bet84.png|Entering her bedroom. Bet83.png|Amy comes in ready for Sheldon. Fort39.png|Amy's head popping out of the fort roof. gt32.png|There's been a study... Pn54.png|Amy rocking. gt34.png|Amy staring at Stuart's costume. TO21.png|Amy giving Sheldon the sarcasm he wanted. Bet70.png|Putting her flowers in water. Bet65.png|Come in. Bet17.png|You weren't going to spend my birthday with me? Bet16.png|What's wrong? Calling Dave.jpg|Inviting Dave over. TO56.png|Unhappy Amy. gt20.png|I don't enjoy our Relationship Agreement meetings. gt21.png|Sorry! VV40.png|That's so sweet. Fe64.png|Amy. Sheldon_informing_Amy_of_his_decision.jpg|I'm spending your birthday with you. VV30.png|Trust me. Those interested in flags will be home on Valentine's Day. gt23.png|Oh Sheldon! ju2.png|Amy can't read Sheldon's cryptic email. ju5.png|Sheldon's hard to read email. ju6.png|Amy's sign. ju12png|Does that computer have... ju1.png|Amy breaking up. Kt13.png|Checking on the cost of Raj's gift. Pn46.png|Sheldon is so wasted. Kt8.png|Amy has no idea. ju51.png|What did you have in mind? ju52.png|Amy wondering why she had to go home to Skype with Sheldon. Ju3.png|Sheldon's monitor is failing. gt24.png|I never knew that... gt26.png|Standing committees are so fascinating. Den21.png|Giving Penny a test. fl21.png|We are not going shopping. fl22.png|Confused that Stuart came. rv54.png|Amy watching the drama. TO55.png|Seriously talking to Sheldon about them. TO54.png|Hello....Sheldon. Pants19.png|Amy doesn't get roses. TO53.png|This relationship is taking a toll on me. PAnts27.png|Amy smiling at Sheldon. Pants26.png|Sheldon calls flowers "severed plant genitals". Pants23.png|Talking about the visit of both the guys' mothers. Fotr21.png|Amy is getting to spend the night. Fort24.png|You have yourself a sleepover. Fort23.png|Amy hid a sleepover kit two years ago. TO56.png|Amy needs to re-evaluate her and Sheldon's relationship. Fort22.png|Amy in their fort. TO55.png|Amy taking a break from being with Sheldon. TO54.png|She loves Sheldon, but needs to re-evaluate their relationship. TO53.png|Being with Sheldon is too much physically and emotionally. TO52.png|Amy finds being Sheldon's girlfriend very challenging. 2M24.png|Does it have to be on Earth? Fig40.png|Amy loves her Christmas present. tju37.png|Amy in shock after learning about Sheldon's pack rat obsession. Prin14.png|Snow White waiting for her kiss. Tu1.png|Amy looking sad after Raj drives off her new friend. Ext9.png|Amy talking to Sheldon at home in Texas. bn74.png|Is this about the baby? bn75.png|Go away. Urn16.png|In the hospital waiting room during Leonard's operation. Eq21.png|Amy after Sheldon says he can't go through with the prom. Den3.png|Amy in her lab. Urn12.png|In the hospital waiting room during Leonard's operation. MrsZack13.png|Amy and the rumba. Fig46.png|Calling out another "fun" Victorian parlor game. Eq33.png|Amy told she can't lie down on Sheldon's bed during her panic attack. Fig53.png|Amy wishing Sheldon a Merry Christmas. Fig52.png|Amy loves the photograph Sheldon gave her. Qw4.png|Amy suffering through Sheldon working during date night. Twv- Amy.jpg|Amy is upset by Sheldon. SWI8.png|I should have thought my plan out better. SWI14.png|Wild swing trying to return Raj's serve. Ped7.png|Eleven minutes! BD7.jpg|What's wrong Sheldon? IWL1.png|Amy diagrams the premise how Sheldon has affected everyone. Val13.png|Amy jealous of Howardette's romancing. Nova22.png|Amy ready for partying in Las Vegas. everybody hurts.gif|A devastated Amy playing "Everybody Hurts" on her harp. amy hungover.jpg|Amy is hungover the morning after passing out on her bathroom floor. Amy''s field is more superior.jpg|Explainiing why her field of study is more superior to Sheldon's field. amy devastated.jpg|Amy is devastated after being left out by the girls who went bridesmaid dress shopping without her. Bu19 (2).png|Sheldon learns that Amy stayed in Detroit to avoid him when he was sick. HS34.png|The gang looking over guys for Amy. HS19.png|Her life is not under her control. HS18.png|The gang is choosing dates for her. HS15.png|Worried about her friends comments that she was seeing guys. HS14.png|Amy sorry that she didn't tell them about dating. HS11.png|Don't look at that! Bu13 (2).png|Amy happy to see her boyfriend. Bu13 (1).png|Trying to explain his faults in a loving manner. amy and tumor.png|Amy slicing a brain specimen to look for tumors. amy post-date with Stuart.jpg|Amy saying goodbye to Stuart after their date in front of her apartment. Amy in her bridesmaid dress.gif|Amy trying on a bridesmaid dress. S5EP16 - Amy in her lab.jpg|Amy in her lab. Stage11.jpg|Giving advice to Sheldon. Clean2.png|Amy likes Sheldon's Christmas present. The weekend vortex amy frowns.jpg|Amy frowns to hear her plans with Sheldon may be disrupted. Amy farrah fowler.jpg|Amy Farrah Fowler. Bet92.png|Sheldon understands. Bet91.png|I have this image in my head. The Launch Acceleration Amy.jpg|Amy smiles at Sheldon. Gut1.jpg|Enjoying a spanking. Ice11.png|Amy trying on granny clothes. amy as maid of honor.jpg|Amy dressed up in her maid of honor dress with her tiara. TBBT 6x03 Amy.jpg|Amy. Wild8.png|Amy looking at her phone. Ghj14.jpg|Amy is left out of dress shopping. Ghj12.png|Amy introducing her "amazing behind the scenes wedding video". FI26.png|Have you seen Sheldon? Bu67.png|Amy apologizing sarcastically. Lev23.png|Sheldon thanks Amy for helping. rv70.png|They're filling up on bread. Kl82.png|Amy deciding to give Dave another try. Kl80.png|Amy inviting Dave over. Kl79.png|Talking to Dave. rv27.png|You're welcomed! FI19.png|Amy making Sheldon Strawberry Quik to calm him down. Sick2.png|Amy hears that Sheldon wants to apply vapor rub to her chest. Sick1.png|Amy at home with the flu. Comic11.png|Amy wondering if Penny picked up a girl at a bar. Aq31.png|How many other men have you dated? Huh? Aq29.png|Discussing her dates with other guys with Sheldon. Aq21.png|"Hi Sheldon", talking to her friend. Aq19.png|Sheldon asks her about the men she has been dating. Aq17.png|I walked into that one. Fe18.png|When did you get the ring? bg36.png|When did you get arrested? Amy_setting_the_mood.jpg|Setting a mood. HappyAmy.jpg|Amy never looking happier getting ready to move in with Sheldon. Bet87.png|Removing her glasses. Tbbt 10.02 tmm-13.jpg|Amy brings upset Bernadette a Happy Meal. Redo51.png|Amy providing the music. 10.04 tce-3.jpg|Amy happy about moving in with her boyfriend. Mil10.pnHab10.png|Thinking about living in Biodome. Hab11.png|Thinking about living in Biodome. Hab13.png|Yes?? Hab15.png|Getting advice from Leonard. Hab22.png|Alone at last. Hab45.png|It’s not what you think. Hab24.png|We are now officially living together. Hab54.png|Their empty bed. Hab26.png|Amy unpacking. tub42.png|Me. It was mittens. tub25.png|I prefer to think of him as high-maintenance. tub52.png|It’s a nice enough spot. tub53.png|You know, if I’m going to start standing up for myself. tub58.png|Sheldon found his spot warm. Who? K75.png|Amy rolls her eyes at Sheldon. K64.png|Happy at the brunch Sheldon set up. K65.png|Amy surprised by the table setting. K47.png|Watching Sheldon open the champagne. K43.png|Amy greeting Stuart. K16.png|Embarrassed. 10.08 tbbi-19.jpg|Reacting to Sheldon's seduction attempts. V11.png|Stunned when Sheldon asks about her apartment. V12.png|Trying to deflect Sheldon's inquiries. V13.png|Amy changing the subject. V44.png|Are you saying you’d like to live with me? V45.png|Gasps! V46.png|Whatever! V47.png|Whatever! V66.png|Again pings Amy. V80.png|Countering his donkey argument. Bb36.png|That was a close one. Bb30.png|It was like being hit on by Rat Pack Pee-wee Herman. Bb19.png|Walking the rose path. Bb20.png|Um? Bb21.png|I thought is smelled like a petting zoo in here. Bb13.png|Not right now. Bb10.png|Shocked by Sheldon's baby suggestion. Bb11.png|Make a baby? What are you talking about? CL1.png|Do you want to do some redecorating? CL18.png|Thank you??? LR-27.jpg|I get to what?? 10.18 EHI-8.jpg|Amy. TPG-4.jpg|Amy filming her fiancé. 11.03 TRI-10.jpg|Amy - season 11. Missing2.png|Watching her engineer boyfriend. Missing12.png|Sheldon doesn't want to kiss another woman. TAE13.jpg|Amy frustrated with Sheldon. CL21.png|I don't think you do. CL30.png|Amy gets called cute. HPAmy.png|Harriet Potter has things on her mind. AB6.png|Sexy Amy wizard. Cv19.jpg|Sexy Amy. cv14.jpg|Amy spicing up their sex life. Hll10.png|Bernadette had her baby. Hll12.png|Thinking about the Jewish or regular comment about raising Halley. Hll19.png|Amy hears that Mary thought Sheldon would never find a woman. LRA12.png|Amy is under the illusion that Penny is upset since she is now hosting it. LRA13.png|Amy about hosting Girl's Night. LRA21.png|You've given up in our marriage. LRA41.png|I'll miss you more. LRA56.png|Too many clothes for a massage. LRA77.png|Amy laughing at Sheldon's joke per the RA. TAE13.jpg|Amy. 10.18 EHI-8.jpg|Amy. Soap1.jpg|What's going on? Soap3.jpg|Excited about her LHOTP inner. Soap4.jpg|I don't know what electricity is. Soap8.jpg|I'm starving. Soap9.jpg|That might taste better. Soap11.jpg|Oooooo! Soap13.jpg|Stomach feels weird. Soap15.jpg|Still sick from food poisoning. TAA-8.jpg|Checking with the Athenaeum Club. TAA-15.jpg|Amy working. Date24.jpg|We got the Athenaeum Club. Date25.jpg|Kripke singing at our wedding. Clus12.jpg|What? ABZ10.jpg|Fake smile. Not the party she wanted. ABZ14.jpg|Not really enjoying the party ABZ16.jpg|My friends want to drink tea? ABZ18.jpg|What the hell? ABZ21.jpg|Girls want to get wild. ABZ30.jpg|What happened? ABZ32.jpg|All I remember is.... ABZ33.jpg|I'm so embarrassed. ABZ38.jpg|Passed out on the sofa. ABZ39.jpg|Happy she had a wild time. ABZ42.jpg|Dealing with her hangover. ABZ43.jpg|How was your weekend? ABZ48.jpg|Showing Sheldon her Riverdancing. ABZ49.jpg|Finishing her Riverdance. Crp37.png|Are you done? Crp38.png|Are you done? Crp39.png|That made both sense and wasn't offensive. Crp65.png|Amy storms into confront Denise. Crp76.png|Amy reading up on the DC universe. Crp77.png|Sheldon doesn't want to talk about comic books. Crp78.png|Amy throws away the comic book. BH11.png|I feel beautiful. BH13.png|Is the first dress, the dress? BH15.png|I look amazing in all these dresses! BH16.png|Penny you say something nice now. BH19.png|Don't you love it? BH21.png|Do you love it? BH25.png|Don't you like it? BH29.png|Considering her choice. BH31.png|Sheldon loves it. BH33.png|It's my wedding dress. BH40.png|Marry Leonard? Eww! LetsGetMarried.png|Let's get married. Tam8.png|Amy wonders if anyone has heard about Tam. Tam33.png|Why can't I be your best friend. Pc9.png|Boop. Pc20.png|I went to see President Seibert. Pc22.png|Leoanrd and Penny. Pc35.png|I don't want to be lost in our marriage. TIP-2.jpg|Amy as Clara Clayton - BTTF3. II13.png|Where's your costume? II14.png|Amy as Clara Clayton. II20.png|Amy visiting Bernadette. II49.png|You get home now. II51.png|I just got the message. LH31.png|Amy figured it out. LH35.png|Amy gets inclusion. TCD-1.jpg|Amy. CV8.png|Amy is having fun by herself. CV9.png|Hello, Dad. CV40.png|Details from Sheldon. CV41.png|Hi, Mom. CV45.png|Can't think of a reason. CV47.png|Amy likes her Dad's magic. Neg38.jpg|Listening to a podcast. Neg56.jpg|Doesn't know what day it is. Vill8.jpg|Watching her father-in-law's football game. Vill11.jpg|Where's Sheldon? Vill19.jpg|Can we talk? Vill20.jpg|I'm afraid he'll next reevaluate me. Vill24.jpg|Amy borrows Howard's VHS player. Vill57.jpg|Amy reconsidering their theory. Amy-Season 12.jpg|Amy getting offered sex. Hm4.png|Loves her Lego breakfast. Hm10.png|Ready for coitus anytime. TCD-1.jpg|Amy. CV8.png|Amy is having fun by herself. CV9.png|Hello, Dad. CV40.png|Details from Sheldon. CV41.png|Hi, Mom. CV45.png|Can't think of a reason. CV47.png|Amy likes her Dad's magic. TPC-5.jpg|Amy wants Penny to have kids. Pc109.png|What the hell, Penny!! SB60.jpg|Amy gets hit.  SB48.jpg|Amy in camouflage. NB20.jpg|Wheee! NB30.jpg|Kinda clueless aren't they? NB46.jpg|What is wrong? NB47.jpg|Oh! md41.jpg|A first edition. md48.jpg|Amy might drive into oncoming cars. Jt34.jpg|This is the rest of our lives. Jt89.jpg|...and trust me, it is magic. Jt121.jpg|Um. Jt137.jpg|Amy likes Joe. CV29.jpg|Amy realizes Sheldon is coming around based on her actions. CV37.jpg|Amy excited about Sheldon playing with kids. You_want_to_bet_against_me.jpg|You want to bet against him? TLA-13.jpg|Amy in the laundry room. ID11.jpg|Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ID12.jpg|Waking up from her nightmare. ID32.jpg|I'm sorry. ID36.jpg|You're an inspiration for women everywhere. Young13.jpg|Young Amy at 11 reading a "Little House on the Prairie" book. matcon14.jpg|Beverly is always looking for a stranger's emotional weak point. matcon39.jpg|Because he's her son? change19.jpg|I see, Okay, thank you. change36.jpg|Raj, please. Not now. change55.jpg|I should’ve seen this coming. change56.jpg|Like maybe 300 tiny haircuts over a ten-year period. change58.jpg|Amy getting "fierce". Young12.jpg|Eleven-Year-Old Amy reading a "Little House on the Prairie" book. Young13.jpg|Eleven-Year-Old Amy reading a "Little House on the Prairie" book. nobel21.jpg|Amy adds her tiara. nobel22.jpg|Oh, hang on. Go. nobel24.jpg|Sheldon. Sheldon. nobel25.jpg|Why are you talking so fast? nobel26.jpg|Maybe cut out all the stuff about your childhood. nobel53.jpg|Bestie is pregnant? nobel57.jpg|Yep. The tailor had to take mine in and let Penny’s out. Best day of my life. nobel60.jpg|Best day of my life. nobel64.jpg|Wait. Stop. Be reasonable. nobel69.jpg|I’m not anybody. I’m your best friend. nobel109.jpg| To all the young girls out there who dream about science as a profession: go for it! nobel110.jpg|It is the greatest job in the world. nobel112.jpg|If anybody tells you can't, don't listen. nobel114.jpg|Speaking of not listening, my husband, Dr. Sheldon Cooper. nobel155.jpg|Sheldon told the world they he loves her. Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Pictures Category:Photo Gallery Category:Trivial Category:Amy